Anita, Cody, and Eva
This article describes the Love Triangle between '[[Anita|'Anita]], Cody, and Eva. Total Drama Comeback In the end of Total Drama Comeback (epilogue), Eva looked at Cody while working out, but quickly looked away, as if accused of liking him or something. Several people also brought it up with her, and she scoffed it off for the most part. Total Drama Battlegrounds As Anita arrives at the stadium, her eyes are only on Cody. When people question, she says she is one of Cody's fans, much to Eva's disappointment. Cody blushes as he tries to look away from her, er, ...ya know. Izzy despite her shared feelings with him, has been wanting to finally help Cody get a girlfriend. When in their rooms, Cody started chatting with Crystal about Anita, asking if she thought Anita really liked him. She said she wasn't sure, but there was always Eva. Cody proceeds to say that Eva is pretty hot, which Courtney protests to. As the contest started up, the love triangle was officially on at the end of Car Race, the second challenge. Anita realized Eva wasn't just a muscle head, and Eva could tell Anita was more than a pretty face. Thus they took to voting for the other, and started becoming more aggressive for Cody's attention. This started off okay, with Anita defending Cody in Zombie VR, and Eva helping him in Vampire VR. Chris Maclean, betting on the contestants as per usual, has shown signs that he is trying to get Anita with Cody, while Eva has Chef on her side. Many of the contestants were taking sides, but this became a rather upsetting bit of news to Anita, who not only had some of her favorite TD contestants on Eva's side, but it caused strife when she was grateful to those who did support her; the main case was Ezekiel and Heather, where Anita showing Ezekiel gratitude made Heather furious with jealousy. The love triangle got to the point where both Eva and Anita couldn't focus on challenges because they wanted Cody's attention so much, which made him annoyed and upset with them during the Giant Monster VR. After this passed, Eva scored some major points in the Blimp Race, which led Anita to take some drastic, uncharacteristic steps in Super VR in which she wears a skimpy superheroine costume to get Cody's attention. In RV Race, Cody decided to make a decision at long last, but he needed the challenge. Everyone was excited, and both girls had major support from the other contestants. Supporters The following have officially signed up for Team Eva, Team Anita, or are truly neutral. The full list will be brought up in RV Race. *'Team Anita' - Alfred, Ezekiel, Tyler, Noah, Harold, Rodney *'Team Eva' - Bridgette, Izzy, Sadie, Lindsay, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Heather. *'True Neutral' - Crystal, DJ. Trivia *IronBloodAika and artist Cid-Vicious have created an comic about the love triangle. *DJ is the most neutral of everyone involved, despite being Eva's roommate and Anita's friend. The gentle guy is on the good side of both girls. *Sadie was also theorized to be a possible girl for Cody, but for some reason, that never happened. TKN promises to make it a little more clear why in the future. *The names for the two sides of this triangle are Cova and Codita. Together, it is called the ACE Triangle, called that because of the first letters in their names. *Cody and Eva is an "Opposites attract" relationship while Cody and Anita are a "Like things attract" relationship. *The triangle is set to be resolved during RV Race. *This is the only love triangle currently going on in Total Drama Battlegrounds. *Most of the guys have chosen to side with Anita, while the girls tended to swing toward Eva *Coincidentally, most of the guys who supported Anita are either geeky or nerdy aside from Tyler and Ezekiel. *The Love Triangle is what partially gave Cody more screen time. Gallery Cody.png|Cody. TDB Anita.jpg|Anita. Eva.png|Eva. 1.jpg|The first page in the ACE Comic by Cid and Aika.|link=A-C-E Comic Related Pages *A-C-E Comic Category:Interactions Category:Attractions